


Nothing is what it seems

by TheBlueKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Harry Potter, Bottom George Weasley, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Demon Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dragon Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Imp Fred Weasley, Imp George Weasley, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueKitty/pseuds/TheBlueKitty
Summary: Everything was a lie. His whole life. The only thing that was true, was that he was a Potter. The rest, a lie. Except for the few friends he made. How will he handle everything, especially if he has someone he swore to protect.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm doing Harry Potter.

On Privet Drive in Little Whinging, in house 4, lies a boy being comforted by a girl. The boy was shaking, having just recieved a brutal beating from his uncle, the little girls father. The boys name being Harry James Potter, and the little girl's Anna Lillian Dursley.

The girl looked no older than seven. The boy looked fourteen. But in truth, Harry was fifteen, while Anna has just turned eleven. And she was a witch, a freak according to her family.

Anna gently ran her fingers through Harry's unruly hair. She was scared, no, she was terrified. She has been showing signs of magic. And her father says he's going to start to beat the magic out of her.

She looked down at Harry, his back scared, bleeding, almost in shreds. And it was his birthday in an hour. He was still shaking, tears streaming down his face. He's been taking the beatings for Anna since she started having accidental magic at four.

They always thought it was Harry, until he left for Hogwarts and it was still happening. They found out it was their small six year old that was producing magic. That was when the starving started.

Not long after she was doing all the chores. Then her father would hit her, not exactly beating, but would slap her. Then she was locked in Harry's Cupboard. It's why she's small compared to other eleven year olds.

Anna looked over at the clock in their small room. It was 11:59. She looked back down at Harry, who was surprisingly still awake. She leaned down and kissed her cousin's head and started to hum a gently lullaby.

She watched the clock strike 12:00. "Happy birthday Harry," she said in a small voice. He looked up at her and gave her a tired smile.

Soon his eyes widened before closing in pain. Anna was immediately worried. "Harry what's wrong, has the pain gotten worse," she asked frantically. She went to touch his shoulder when his magical aura hit her.

It was so suffocating she blacked out. Harry eventually passed out. The pain was unbearable.

When he awoke, it was four in the morning. He went to go push up his glasses when he realized they weren't there. And he could see everything clearly.

He looked around the room. That's when he noticed Anna on the floor, obviously passed out. He gently picked her up and layed her on the bed. He gently moved some hair away from her face. His eyes widened when her hair slowly started to change, from the light brown, almost blonde, hair he has gotten used to, to a light red.

He smiled, she was a metamorphmagus. He soon stood up. He felt taller than normal. He quietly walked over to the mirror in the room.

He let out a silent gasps as his eyes widened in shock. He was definitely taller, and not sickly thin. He actually looked sixteen, maybe even slightly older. His unruly black hair was now very dark brown in color and tameable. He had sharper features. His eyes were now a cloudy gray, not the Avada Kedavra green he grew up with.

But those weren't his only changes. His Canines were sharper, he had black demon-like horns sprouting out of his hair, and black feathered wings. He closed his eyes before breathing in deeply. He opened his eyes once he was calm. He turned his neck slightly to see some form of scales on the back of his neck, running just barely on top of his shoulders, and slightly down his back.

He darted his eyes to the door when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. They stopped outside the door, the sound of the locks unlocking taking over the silence.

He held back the urge to growl. _Whoever_ was out there, they were on _his_ territory. They were possibly a threat to him or his sister.

Soon the door opened and in walked four people. Remus, Tonks, Auther, and Severus. Remus gasped when he caught sight of Harry. The others were just staring in shock.

Harry's eyes were analyzing them. Yes, he knew them, but they could hurt Anna. He growled lowly. They backed up in shock, only this caused them to get a more vicious growl. They had backed up towards the bed.

They stopped moving. None of them aware of why he was growling at them. Harry circled them, stopping in front of the bed. That's when Remus took notice of the extra scent in the room. The one that was coming from the bed.

He noticed the girl asleep on the bed. Her hair fanning around her like a halo. Remus figured that what ever creature he was, was more than likely protecting that girl.

"Cub, we're not here to hurt you, or her. We're here to take you to Gringotts, you can take her with you," he said. Remus's eyes flashed amber. Moony taking slight control. He tilted his neck up, showing he was no threat.

Harry stopped growling. He turned and checked on Anna. He knew she needed to be awoken. "Lily, you need to get up, we need to get out of this house," he stated, slightly shaking her.

She opened her eyes, but you could clearly see she was not all there. She opened arms, an indication that she wanted to be picked up. Harry chuckled as he bent down and picked her up, him putting her on his hip. She layed her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go," Harry said. Auther and Tonks were staring in shock. This was not the same boy they have gotten to know.

"Before we go Harry, can I ask who she is, and who she is to you," Remus said gently. Harry had a dark look go through his eyes.

"She's Anna Lillian Dursley, my baby cousin, she's practically a sister. And she's a witch," he said gently. They watched as Harry softly moved some hair out of her face.

"Does that mean," Remus didn't need to finish his statement for Harry to understand what he was getting at.

"She doesn't get hit as hard or as many as I do, I've been able to prevent getting worse. But she's eleven, and she looks like she's seven. Damn muggles, they don't understand, it hurts," Harry grumbled at the end. Tonks had gasped, this poor child.

"Can we go now, please," Harry said looking over to the others. They nodded. Remus put a hand on both Anna and Harry. And with that, they apparated.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing was right in his life. Everything so far has been a lie.

Harry looked around him. They had popped up just outside of Gringotts. And they were getting stares. It's not every day you see a, what Harry assumes, creature in broad daylight.

He rolled his shoulders before looking down at Anna. Apparation was a nasty process for someone's first time. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but was still, somehow, asleep.

"Let's go," Harry said in a deep voice. That had the women around him, minus Tonks, going bright red. The men around gulped. His voice radiated power.

They walked into the bank, Harry slightly bowing his head in respect to the goblins. The goblins bowed back.

The ones around Harry looked at him surprised. Nobody ever shows the goblins respect. Harry strides into the building. Definitely walking with a purpose.

But it was they way he held himself that threw the group around himself off. His head was held high, chest puffed out, back straight. And he walked with the grace of a pureblood.

They were quickly in front of a goblin who was not busy with a person.

"Hello sir, I would like to speak with the Potter account manager," He said in a powerful but soft voice, for he did not want to wake the angel he is holding.

"I see you have finally read our letters about money being withdrawn frequently from you account," the goblin said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have not recieved any letters about my account, i simply came due to going through an inheritance that I had no knowledge of," Harry said, his voice dangerously low.

The goblins eyes widened before, Harry was pretty sure, cursing in Gobbledegook. "I'll be right back Mr. Potter," the goblin said before getting down and going to the back.

Harry breathed in deeply to calm his anger. He was able to calm himself down. A goblin he recognized as Ragnok, the manager, came back with the other one.

"Firehawk has come and told me that you have not received any of our letters, do to this I shall be bringing you to the back with your account manager, is that alright Mr. Potter," he asked.

Harry nodded, he tightened his grip on Anna, but motioned for the others to not follow him. They respected his decision and stayed put.

Harry followed Ragnok in powerful strides. The ones who came with him watched. Wondering where all that confidence is coming from.

Soon they made it to Ragnok's office. Ragnok opened the door and let them in.

"Now Mr. Potter, would you like me to transfigure an item into something for you to lay her down on," the Goblin asked.

"Would you please," he asked.

The goblin nodded before picking up a quill and transfiguring it into a long chair. Harry nodded his head in thanks before gently laying Anna down.

He took a seat in front of the desk and waited for Ragnok. Ragnok soon sat in his chair and looked at Harry.

"Now, we'll do an inheritance test, this should show your birth certificate, Lord and Heir ships, what creature or creatures you are, potential blocks and potions in your system, and your vaults, which will also bring about the letters you haven't been getting," Ragnok was in complete business mode.

Harry nodded. "Okay Ragnok, what do I need to do," he asked.

Ragnok got out a golden dagger with some runes written on the blade, and a peice of parchment. "Simply prick your finger and administrate seven drops of blood onto the parchment," he said handing them over to Harry.

Harry nodded before doing what he was told. He watched as words started to form on the parchment. He gave both the dagger and the parchment to Ragnok.

Harry watched as he got about just over half way before his face started to show rage. Harry frowned. This wasn't going to be good.

Ragnok took a deep breath before handing the parchment to Harry. Harry looked at it warily.

_Birth certificate_  
_Name: Hadrian James Potter_  
_Sex: Male_  
_D.O.B: July 31st 1980_  
_Age: 15_  
_Mother: Lily Potter neé Evans (dead)_  
_Father: James Potter (dead)_  
_Sibling(s): died before birth_  
_Godfather(s): Sirius Black (on the run) , and Lucius Malfoy (alive)_  
_Godmother(s): Alice Longbottom (insane), Narcissa Malfoy neé Black (alive)_  
_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_  
_Core: Black_  
_Blood status: Pureblood_  
_Master of Death_  
_Lord of_  
_Potter_  
_Gryffindor_  
_Evans_  
_Heir_ _of_  
_Black_  
_Slytherin (through conquest)_  
_Gaunt (through conquest)_  
_Creature inheritance_  
_Eternal_ _dragon_  
_King Demon_  
_Dominant/submissive: Dominant_  
_Mate(s):_ _unknown_ _imp(s_ _)_  
_Potions and blocks_  
_Loyalty potion: keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and_ _Ginevra Weasley (administrated by A.P.W.B.D)_  
_Love Potion: keyed to Ginevra Weasley (administrated by A.P.W.B.D)_  
_Hate potions: keyed to Slytherin, dark side, Malfoys, and Tom Riddle (Administrated by A.P.W.B.D)_  
_Do or die potion (administrated by A.P.W.B.D)_  
_85_ _% Magic block (A.P.W.B.D)_  
_95% Parseltongue block (A.P.W.B.D)_  
_100% Parselmagic block (A.P.W.B.D)_  
_100% Creature Block (A.P.W.B.D)_  
_80% Core Block (A.P.W.B.D)_  
_100% Dragon speak Block (A.P.W.B.D)_  
_Vaults_  
_Potter vault (one hundred galleons_ _transfered_ _to Weasley, Dumbledore, and Granger vaults weekly, Granger vault has put one hundred galleons back weekly)_  
_Gryffidore vault (untouched for a few centuries)_  
_Evans (untouched for fourteen years)_  
_Black (thirty galleons withdrawn by Narcissa Malfoy within the last four years)_  
_Slytherin (untouched for a few centuries)_  
_Gaunt (untouched for thirty years)_

Him being livid was definitely an understatement. They were stealing from. Lying about being his friend, minus Hermione, and tried making him fall in love with someone he doesn't.

Har- his name is Hadrian, he'll have to remember that. Hadrian took a deep breath in before looking at Ragnok. "I would like to have all these blocks and potions removed from me, and I would like to have all the money stolen from returned, with interest. But please, do not harm Auther, George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, or Percy," he said as calmly as he could.

Ragnok smiled cruelly. "Of course Mr. Potter, we'll get everything done and ready for you. I'll also see to it that you get a new vault manager, seeing that your current is not doing his job," Ragnok was excited for this revenge.

"Would there be a way for you to manage my vaults sir," Hadrian asked. Ragnok looked at him stunned.

"Yes, sorry if I seem stunned, no one has ever requested me," he said.

Hadrian nodded then smiled at Ragnok. "What do I have to do to get these blocks and potions off and out of me," Hadrian asked.

"I've already sent for some goblins to get that chamber ready for use, now, what do you want to do about your companion, I do not believe she would like to be awoken while you're in the process of getting everything off," Ragnok looked at the still sleeping girl.

"I have one companion waiting for me that I trust enough to make sure she is not hurt," Hadrian gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Very well Mr. Potter, we'll take her to your companion and we'll be on our way to the rune chamber," Ragnok got down from his chair.

Hadrian stood, gently picked Anna back up, and followed the goblin out. Hadrian felt Anna shift. He looked down to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Good Morning little lily flower," Hadrian greeted her when she wasn't dazed with sleep.

"Good morning big brother, what are we doing," she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I need to get some blocks and potions off and out of me, its going to be a slight painful process, and I don't want you in there while its going on. So I'm going to leave you with someone I trust, his name is Remus Lupin, he is a werewolf, a creature like me, I'll explain later," Hadrian told her lowly.

She nodded. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked around. She was in awe at the goblins. She tugged on Hadriand sleeve. "Big brother, big brother, they all look so cool," she gushed about the goblins to her big brother. 

The goblins that heard her couldn't help but smile. No one has ever called them cool.

"Yes they are aren't they, they're the ones that keep all the Wizarding money safe," Hadrian explained to the awe struck girl. He's never had the chance to explain the Wizarding world in full detail to her, their muggle relatives were always to close.

"I like the wizarding world big brother, I don't ever want to go back," Anna mumbled as she continued to look around.

Hadrian couldn't help that smile that broke across his face. "Yeah I never want to go back either, and guess what, we don't have to," he slowly started to pet her hair.

They had made it back to the others. They stared at the three worriedly, minus Severus, he looked like he didn't want to be there. Hadrian gave them a small smile while putting a finger to his lips.

"Do you mean it, we never have to go back," she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah little lily flower, we can stay in the wizarding world. I should have a house with one of my Lordships," he told her.

She smiled brightly. "Does that mean I get to learn magic like you now," she questioned.

"More than likely, Hogwarts would recognize you as a witch, so they should be sending a letter soon," he told her.

She was practically bouncing in his arms. He gave a deep chuckle. "Okay little lily, I'm going to leave you with that man I trust now, do you remember his names," Hadrian put her down.

She nodded her head happily. "Yup, Remus Lupin right, someone who's cool like the goblins also," she seemed very happy.

Hadrain smiled down at her before looking at Remus. "Please keep her safe, I have somethings that need to be dealt with immediately, I'll tell you all when I get back," he swiftly walked away after that.

The four blinked before looking down at the girl that was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Remus smiled as he knelt down in front of her. "Hello, Anna was it, I'm Remus Lupin, its nice to meet you," he spoke gently to her.

Anna blinked before smiling. "You knew Auntie Lily, and Uncle James before they died right," she questioned him. Remus nodded, uncertain to where this was going.

"Big brother said that I act and look like Auntie Lily, but I have a mixture of both of their temper," she told him.

"What about your own parents," Tonks was now kneeling down next to her.

Anna shook her head no. "They haven't treated me like a part of their family ever since I started to show signs of magic, and after Big Brother came back from his first year at Hogwarts, he told me about them, well, as much as he was able to learn within a year," she told them.

"I'm sorry you've had to grow up in that way," Remus told her. She simply shrugged.

"I've got big brother, he's all I really need, besides, I've seen some of his school books, I could poison them in 45 different ways without it being traced back to me or Hades," she smiled innocently.

"You're quite the bright one aren't you," Tonks said with a smile. She liked this kid.

"Thats what big brother says, he also has told me that I looked different as a baby, apparently I had fiery red hair, until one day it became this dirty blonde," she jumps from topic to topic.

"Wait, you had red hair as a baby," Arthur finally got into the conversation.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened," she looked up to him.

Tonks soon got her attention. "Can you do this," Anna watched in amazement as Tonks's bubblegum pink hair turned into a sunny yellow.

"Thats so cool," Anna mumbled.

"Why don't you try, try thinking of your Aunts hair color," Tonks urged her on.

Anna nodded before closing her eyes and picturing the hair. The others watched in amazement as he dirty blonde hair slowly turned into a fiery red.

"You're an metamorphigus," Remus said.

"Whats that," Anna asked. 

"Its a witch or wizard that is able to change their appearance without the use of a wand, spell, or potion," Tonks told her.

"Is that what you are," she asked. Tonks nodded her head with a smile.

"Cool," Anna liked these people.

_~with Hadrian just after he left Anna~_

Hadrian and Ragnok were on their way to the rune chamber. Hadrian was deep in thought.

"Ragnok," he said. The goblin hummed and looked at him. "The inheritance test said i was a pureblood when my mother was a muggle born, and it said I have more than one Godmother and Godfather. I'm also curious about the do or die potion in my system," Hadrian was confused.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it is very possible that you mother came a very long line of squibs from the Evans family, who have now died out, so that would mean she was technically a squibs child, now you cousin that came with you, I believe would be a halfblood, her father a muggle and her mother from the long squib line. And your parents were actually great friends with the Malfoy's and the Black's, a friendship kept secret from the so called light side. Both of your parents leaned more towards the dark arts, they just acted like good little soldiers for Dumbles cause. Finally, that do or die potion, have you ever been in a situation you know is dangerous and that there are other alternatives to get out of it, but you constantly choose the most dangerous. That is the do or die, you either do it the hard way, or you die trying," Ragnok looked up at Hadrian.

"I'm going to bloody kill Dumblefuck," Hadrian growled out. Of course the manipulative bastard is the reason he can't think straight in most situations.

"Trust me Mr. Potter, every creature wants to kill him, being as he sees all of us as 'Evil and Dark'. We are here by the way Mr. Potter," Ragnok told him.

Hadrian nodded. "Oh, please call me Hadrian, I am not above you," he smiled down at the goblin. 

Ragnok, again, looked stunned. He's really going to have to get used to Hadrian.

The two walked into the chamber. Four goblins with write clothes were in the four corners of the room.

"You'll have to get changed into the ritual clothes, they should be in the changing room," Rognok pointed to a room in the corner.

Hadrian nodded and made his way in there. He put on the white robes and walked back out.

Ragnok guided him to the middle of the room. Hadrian stood there and looked back down to Ragnok.

"You might want to sit down Mr. Potter, this is going to be very painful to remove everything," Ragnok suggested to him.

Hadrian nodded and sat down. He watched as the four other goblins began to chant. Slowly all the runes bagan to glow.

And suddenly, as if a cord snapped, he was in immense pain. He tried to keep the scream. But it quickly tore through his throat. He tried to curl into a ball, but that just caused him to roar in pain again.

" ** _Are you not going to greet me_** ," a deep voice was in his head. " ** _We need to speak, come Hadrian_** ," he listened. He soon lost consciousness.

~ _with_ _Anna_ _and the others before he screamed~_

Anna was about to ask what Hogwarts was like, when she was interrupted. 

"Severus," everyone turned and looked. Narcissa, and Draco stared at the group. 

"Hello Cissy," Severus greeted her.

"What are you doing here at Gringotts," she asked.

"Simply waiting for Mr. Potter to get done with whatever is taking him so long," he sighed.

"He's in the rune chamber," Anna spoke up, slightly hiding behind Tonks.

The four that were with stared at her confused. "Anna," Remus got down to her height," can you tell us why he's in the Rune chamber?"

She shrugged. "He said something about getting blocks and potions off and out of his system," she tried to hide more behind Tonks.

"He had blocks and potions on him," Arthur asked.

Anna nodded. "I think I heard big brother and Mr. Ragnom say something about a Dumbles, I wasn't completely awake," she said.

"Wait, Potter has a sister," Draco was confused.

"She's not legitimately his sister, theyre cousins," Remus cleared up.

"But big brother is more of a brother than my biological one," she said.

"Why's that sweetie," Narcissa asked her.

"Do you want the spoken or the visual," Anna asked tilting her head.

"Visual?" Narcissa's answer cam put as a question.

Anna moved out from behind Tonks. She stood between both groups. She slowly took of the baby blue sweater she was wearing. Underneath was a tank top 

Everyone took an intake of breath. Hadrian had said he took most of the blows. Bruises covered her arms, a lot of them are like she was gripped tight. She had some scratches on her shoulder blades. All in all, you can tel she hasn't had a good home life. 

"Big brother has worse," she said quietly.

Everyone was stunned. They had all been told he was living like royalty, just to find he gets beat, _for having magic_.

Before they could utter a word to the girl. A roar rocked Gringotts. A pain filled roar.

"What was that," Narcissa slowly uncovered her ears.

"It sounded like a wounded Dragon," Draco said.

"Big Brother," everyone heard the quiet voice Anna.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian meets one of his creatures. Everyone else finds out about Dumbles. And Anna is still fuckin cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a Discord server if any of you want to join. You can come rant through there if you dont want to comment.
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27

Hadrian opened his eyes to see he was in a dark area. Everything was black, he couldn't see anything besides himself.

"Hello," he called out.

" **_You kept me waiting_ ** ," he recognized that voice, but he does not know from where.

"Who are you," Hadrian asked.

" **_I am you_ ** ," a golden red eye opened within the darkness.

"What do you mean you are me," Hadrian was confused.

" **_I am your creature, that old fool put a block on me, that is why we are just now speaking_ ** ," that cleared up some confusion. 

"So you're me, does that mean I'm you," he asked.

" **_In a sense, yes, you'll be able to become my form_ ** ," it stated.

"Form, what form," Hadrian asked. 

Suddenly, as if the darkness decided to disappear, Hadrian could see. And what he saw left him speechless.

The eye was a creature, a Dragon. It had black and light grey scales, a hint of red around its mouth and eyes. 

" **_This is what you can become, but this is not the only form we take_ ** ," it held its head high as he looked down at Hadrian.

"You, we, have more than one form," he asked. The dragon nodded.

" **_But you are not ready to change into that form, your demon form_ ** ," it looked away from Hadrian and looked up.

"When will I be ready," Hadrian asked.

" **_When you need it most. Our time is up, we do not need to worry the hatchling more_ ** ," everything started to fade.

"Wait! What do I call you," he called out.

" **_Call me Nix_ ** ," everything finally went dark.

Hadrian opened his eyes. He wasn't in the chamber anymore, he had been moved to another room. He felt a weight on his chest.

He looked down slightly to see Anna slightly curled into him. Her eyes were open and she was staring at the wall.

Hadrian took his hand and gently raked his fingers through her hair. She slightly jumped and looked up at him. He gave her a soft smile.

"Big brother," she sofly shouted. 

"Hey little Lily flower, how long was I out," he asked, trying to sit up.

She noticed and moved off of him. "An hour or two. We had heard a roar of pain, and I could tell it was you. Soon Mr. Ragnok came to get us because you passed out," she looked at him worried.

"Sorry Lily, it hurt getting those blocks off, along with getting rid of those potions. I got to speak with my creature too," He told her.

"What is your creature big brother, you didn't tell me," she looked excited to learn.

"Well, I actually have two, a dragon, and a demon. I haven't met the demon yet, I apparently won't meet him till I need him the most," he patted her head.

She nodded. "Im going to get the other, I'll be back," she got off the bed and left the room.

**_'The hatchling cares very deeply for us_ ** ,' Hadrian heard Nix.

"Where are you," he said quietly out loud.

' **_I am in your mindscape, this is how we can communicate, you don't have to speak out loud either_ ** ,' Nix told him.

_ 'What did you mean by hatchling _ ,' Hadrian asked.

**_'The small one, you call her Lily flower, she is a hatchling, although to other Dragon standards, we would be a hatchling as well_ ** ,' Nix informed him.

_ 'Thank you Nix _ ,' he thought. He couldn't see it, but he felt the dragon nod.

Hadrian laid his head against the wall. He observed the room. They seemed to have put him in an infirmary of sorts.

He heard the door open. "I'm back big brother," Anna came to his side.

He smiled at her as he ruffled her hair. "Welcome back Lily flower," he removed his hand and looked at the other occupants of the room. That's when he noticed the two new people.

"Lady Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, what do I owe the honor of seeing you today," he was polite.

"We had come to withdraw some money for Draco's school supplies," Narcissa told him.

Hadrian nodded. He looked over to Ragnok. "Do you have my inheritance test still," he asked the goblin.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I have it right here," he showed the parchment.

"Please hand it to Lady Malfoy," he said quietly. The goblin nodded and handed it to the confused lady.

Hadrian picked Anna up and put her in his lap as she read. He watched as her eyes widened.

"I thought they revoked it," Narcissa said quietly.

"No, they didn't, mum and dad obviously trusted you, enough to also make you and Lucius my other Godmother and Godfather," he put his head on top of Anna's.

He watched as shock showed in everyone's face and eyes. Draco was the most shocked, he practically threw away his Malfoy mask.

"Wait, he's my God brother," Draco pointed at Hadrian.

Narcissa nodded as she continued to read. Her eyes soon narrowed. "He put blocks on your magic, core, and creature," her features showed how angry she was.

Hadrian nodded. "I just met one of my creatures, his name is Nix," Hadrian told her.

"Oh Hadrian, I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have taken you," she looked at him.

He gave her a smile. "Its okay, if you did I wouldn't have my little Lily flower with me," he tickled Anna's stomach. She started to giggle and beg him to stop.

He stopped and smiled down at her. "Yes I hated it there, but I'm grateful," he looked at everyone. 

"May I see it Cissy," Severus asked her for the parchment. She nodded and gave it to him.

"So, all the stupid and brash decisions are from a potion," Severus looked up at Hadrian. Hadrian nodded.

He gave the parchment to Remus, Tonks reading next to him. "Wait, your real name is Hadrian," Tonks looked at said boy. Said boy shrugged and nodded.

"I also just found out," he told her. 

Remus looked at Hadrian sadly as he handed the paper to Arthur. As he read it, he had a mixture of sadness, anger, and guilt.

"Hadrian, I would like to formerly apologize for my families wrong doings," he looked beyond guilty.

"Its fine Mr. Weasley, you had no idea on the wrong doing of your wife, youngest son, or daughter," Hadrian told him. Arthur gave him a weak smile. 

"What are we going to do now big brother," Anna looked up at Hadrian.

"Well, I'm planning, somehow, getting a meeting set up with fudge. There are somethings I need to tell him," Hadrian said.

"I could help with that," Narcissa told him.

"You could, I would be most gracious Lady Malfoy," he looked relieved at a potentially one less step.

"Its okay, and please, call me Cissa, or Cissy," she gave him a small smile. She soon got up. "I'll get to work on that, I'll owl you," she motioned for Draco to follow her.

"What are you planning on telling the Minister, Cub," Remus asked.

"I'll be telling him the Dark Lord is not back, that I have no idea what happened that night," Hadrian told them the truth.

"But he is back, isn't he," Tonks asked.

"No, yes, maybe. To be honest, I don't know what I saw that night, I was in shock over Cedric," Hadrian told them sadly at the end. Remus, Tonks, and Arthur looked at him sympathetically.

"What are we going to be doing for the time being big brother," Anna asked him.

"We'll go shopping, get some clothes that actually fit us both," he told her with smile. Her eyes lit up.

"Can we go now," she asked.

"Let me get out of these white robes and get some money, then we can go," he told her. She nodded and got off of him.

"Well, we'll see you later Hadrian," Tonks said. The other nodded. Soon it was just Anna, Hadrian, and Ragnok left in the room.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for us Ragnok," Hadrian smiled down at the goblin.

Ragnok nodded before pulling out two bags for both Hadrian and Anna. "While you were out, I got these two coin purses that link directly to your account. So you don't have to stop by every time you need money." He handed the bags to them before quietly leaving the room.

Anna looked at the coin purse before looking at Hadrian with a smile. "I'll let you get changed so we can go get things." She excitedly hopped down off the bed and left the room.

Hadrian chuckled at her enthusiasm as he got off the bed and got dressed. He grimaced at the torn clothes that he had. "Yeah, definitely getting new clothes."

He walked out to see Anna rocking back and forth on her feet. He smiled before scooping her up. She giggled as she got a good hold on the taller boy.

"Lets go get us some clothes, yeah?" He began to walk out of the bank.

"Clothes that fit?"

"Yes Little Lily Flower, clothes that fit. In both London and Diagon alley."

"Yes!" She cheered, then hid once she realised people were staring at her.

The stares were of amusement. She was small and cute. Hadrian couldn't keep back his chuckle.

"What are you hiding from Lily Flower?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"People are staring at me." She frantically whispered.

Hadrian looked around with an amused smile. "Oh, I believe they're staring because you're being cute."

"Big brother!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, we're at Madam Milkin's anyways."

They walked into the shop, seeing few inside.

"I'll be with you in a minute dears." She was working on a tall dark skinned boy. ' _ Blaise Zabini _ ,' Hadrian mused. His mother, Hadrian believed, sat off to the side, talking up a storm to, who he assumed to be, her husband.

Anna watched the witch in fascination. This was truly the first time she had seen magic being used. "Big brother…magic is so cool." 

"Yes it is, isn't it. And you'll be able to learn magic this year." He chuckled.

He watched Blaise step down with a sigh. He seemed uninterested with everything around him.

"Alright dears, which one of you first," Madam Milkin looked at them.

"Do you wanna go Little Flower?"

Anna looked at Hadrian and nodded her head. He smiled and motioned for her to get up on the stool.

Anna stared in awe and wonder as Madam Milkin worked her magic. Hadrian couldn't keep the smile of his face.

"This is what she should have grown up with." He didn't realize he said that out loud.

"She didn't grow up in the Wizarding world, does that mean she's muggleborn?" 

Hadrian turned towards who had spoken. He found that it was Blaise that had asked.

"She's actually half blood. Her moms a squib, not that her mom knows that, and her fathers a muggle. Her older brother is also a squib."

"How can her mother not know she's a little bit magical?"

"Well, our grandparents on that side were both squibs from a pureblood family that had a streak of producing squibs. My mother, her Aunt, was the one to break that streak. Her mother hated my mother, said magic and her kind, us, were freaks. She sadly married a man with a similar mindset. They had her older brother and he turned out 'normal'. They then had her, and didn't know she was a witch until I went to Hogwarts my first year four years ago." 

"Thats…fucked up."

Hadrian snorted. "So is the life of Hadrian James Potter. And I'll be damned if I can't protect her."

Blaise was silent, staring at Hadrian with wide eyes.

"I just had a civil conversation with Harry Potter."

"It's Hadrian. And that might be because I'm tired of being Dumblebees weapon."

"What did he do to cause this?"

"Lets see, blocked my core, blocked my creatures, blocked my Parseltongue and Parselmagic, Dragon speak too. He loyalty portioned me along with a love potion, a hate potion to all things Slytherin, and finally a do or die potion. He's also been stealing from all my vaults."

Hadrian looked over when Blaise was too quiet for too long. Only to see the looks of horror across his, his mom's, and his dad's face."

"What?"

"He did all that?"

"Yup, he also kept me in an abusive muggle home, with Anna."

"I'll…We'll spread the word, to the other higher up families."

"Thank you Lady Zabini." Hadrian bowed.

"No need for that dear. Just call me Enza." Lady Zabini, Enza, smiled at Hadrian.

"Big brother."

Hadrian turned towards Anna and smiled. "Did she get you fitted and measured my little flower?"

She nodded her head. Then shyly hid behind him as she stared at the other three.

"Let me introduce you. Anna, this Blaise Zabini, he's going into fifth year like me and he's a Slytherin. This is his mother, Enza Zabini. And his father…?"

"Fergal Rees, pleasure to meet you. And I'm not his biological father."

Hadrian kept note that this was boyfriend/fiance/husband #8. 

"This is Anna Lillian Dursley, although we are going to try and change that to Evans, or even Potter." He smiled at her gently.

She nodded. "Big brother…Madam Milkin says it's your turn." She couldn't keep the smile off her face at the aspect of being able to change her surname.

"Alright, do you think you'll be okay while she's fitting me?"

Anna gave a hesitant nod. "I can stay here with her, if she'd allow me." Blaise gave her one of his reserved smiles.

"How does that sound flower?"

She nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"Thank you Zabini."

"You can just call me Blaise, I can tell we'll be getting closer this next year."

"Of course, I've got some apologies to hand out to your  _ whole _ house."

"Big brother."

"Yes, yes, I'm going, I know you're excited to look around after."

Hadrian hopped onto the stool and began to talk to the seamstress.

"What house do you think you'll be in." Anna looked at the tall dark skinned boy.

"Either Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"Why not Gryffindor with your cousin?"

"Too loud."

"Understandable, why not Ravenclaw?"

"I don't like riddles."

"Okay, what makes you say Hufflepuff?"

She blinks at him. "I prefer to have friends that I know will be nice and loyal to me, and I heard Slytherin look after Hufflepuff."

"We do, what about Slytherin."

"I know you all are very political, but you stay together, you stick up for each other. Big brother says I can be very ambitious too."

Blaise nodded and proceeded to ask what she liked.

"I like gardening, but my favorite flower is a lily, like auntie Lily. I do like to read, but not too much. I like all sorts of animals, but dragons are my favorite. And I like chocolate with caramel."

"Well, you'll love Herbology, you'll find all sorts of books in the library, Care of Mythical creatures will be another favorite, although you can't take it till your third year. And the kitchen elves always serve some form of chocolate and caramel."

Anna smiled up at Blaise. She then hesitantly hugged his waist. "Thank you." She looked down as she let go and backed up.

"No problem." He gently ruffled her hair.

"What are you two talking about?" They both turned towards Hadrian.

"Hogwarts, and the classes she'll prefer." 

"Ah, I haven't been able to tell her much. Thanks Blaise." 

"Don't mention it. I'll see you on the train, see ya Hadrian."

Hadrian smiled as Blaise left. He looked down at Anna.

"Ready?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. They were soon off to other shops. Shops Harry wouldn't go in, but shops Hadrian will. They did all this as they waited for the word from Lady Malfoy.


	4. Knockturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian and Anna go shopping in a shady area-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm updating!

Hadrian and Anna had made their way into Knockturn Alley. Hadrian needed a new wand and Anna needed a wand. "Stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay!"

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. Which got a ‘Big Brother!’ He chuckled at her.

He grabbed her hand. “Lets go get our wands, yeah?” She nodded happily. 

They walked into the shop, Hadrian immediately noticing the difference in magical aura here than at Olivanders. It felt…..more powerful. He smiled, it felt right.

“Welcome, welcome, how can I help you two today.”

“We both need untraceable wands.”

The man nodded. “Well, who first?”

“I’ll do it first.” Hadrian stated.

The man motioned him forward. Hadrian came forward, but kept Anna at his side.

“Okay I’m going to pull out the cores and woods.” He went into the back and came back with two boxes. He opened them and looked at Hadrian. “ You are going to have to hover your hand over the woods and cores. We don't do things like Olivanders.”

Hadrian nodded and held out his hands over the woods. He feels two pulls, he grabs them. One was a dark word, the other had a light red shading. He looked back to the wand maker. 

“Blackthorn,” he points to the first one,” its wielder needs to pass danger or great hardship to properly bond with it.” He then pointed to the other one. “Red Oak, it's perfect for dueling, it responds well with those are quick-witted, light of touch and reactive.”

Hadrian nods. He breathes in as he closes his eyes again and holds his hands over the cores. He felt drawn to three. He opened his eyes and stared at them. One looked like a scale of something, the second looked like black and blue feather, and the last one looked like some strange black liquid. He, again, looked up to the man, who’s eyes were wide.

He stuttered for a second before getting his breath back and looking at Hadrian. “The first one is the  _ only _ Basilisk scale we’ve ever gotten our hands on. Rare and will make spells in parsletongue and parslemagic powerful.The second one is from a blue and black phoenix hybrid, a magnificent creature it was, dark spells can be cast, but makes lighter spells that much easier to use for the ones with a dark core. And that liquid, that is blood from a black unicorn, willingly given. Great luck, but dark and powerful.”

Hadrian was taken back. Well shit, this is one way to find out you have a dark and powerful core. “How long will it take?”

“Up to an hour, but I also have to make that little missie wand as well.” 

Anna took that as her cue to do what she saw Hadrian do. First the woods. She felt a tug to one wood, so she picked it up. It was a light brown wood, she didn't know what it was so she looked at the wand master.

“That's ash wood, it's ideal for those who are stubborn and courageous, but not arrogant and brash.”

She nods accepting that answer. She then held her hands over the cores. Feeling a slight tug, she picked the core up. It was a light brown feather. She looked at the man again.

“Thunderbird feather, powerful but difficult to master. Particularly prized by Transfiguration. It can sense danger and cast curses on their own.”

Hadrian was impressed, she would have a pretty powerful wand. She’d be a powerful witch. She’s going to go far, especially if she stays out of this stupid war. He would make sure she stayed out of this war.

“These will take between one to two hours. I do have a recommendation before I start.”

Hadrian gave the man his attention.

“Let me infuse a drop of your blood into your wands, that way, only you can use it.”

Hadrian nods. “We’ll do that then.” He takes out the outstretched vials. He pricked his finger and put in a drop of blood into the vial and handing it back to the man before turning and helping Anna with hers. After that was done, he and Anna nodded to the man one last time and left the shop. 

“Where to next Big Brother?” she looked up at him.

“Books next, but we can also get you a pet next as well.”

She nodded. “Can we get books please?”

He nodded and gently took her hand and took her to a bookstore. Her eyes lid up and she immediately went around collecting books. He smiled and collected her school books, that were surprisingly in the shop. 

He looked over when he heard the door open. Pansy Parkinson walked in with her father. Hadrian kept quiet as he made his way back over to Anna. He knows they won't attack, but he would rather have Anna next to him.

“Father, did you hear about what happened to Potter?”

“You mean what the Zabinin’s told us? Yes sweetie I heard. Horrible what that side did to him.”

“Abusive muggles Father! Why didn’t they do anything?! So much makes sense now.”

“How so dear?”

“The fact that if you watched him closely these past few years, you can tell he wasn't really happy. And some days he looked positively exhausted, only to look like nothing was bothering him after a ‘quick’ chat with that Weasle and Weaslette.”

Someone actually paid that much attention to him? Slytherins actually paid that much attention to him?

He hummed to himself before looking down to Anna. “You ready to go?”

She nodded. He smiled at her and walked with her to the counter. That's when his eyes landed on a green scaly book behind glass. He liked it. So when he got to the front he asked how much it was.

“That old thing? No one can read it, it's all Parsletongue. If you can read it it's yours.”

“ _ Well its a good thing I can read it isn't it _ .”

He had never seen fear on a shop keepers face quite like that before. “You…..You speak it?”

Hadrian nodded. “So….can I have the book?”

The shop owner nodded and handed the book to Hadrian. Hadrian smiled at him. He then looked down at Anna.

“Ready to go?”

She nodded. Hadrian levitated the books behind them. Anna grabbed Hadrian's hand and swung them back and forth.

“Where to next?”

“Why a pet, then lunch.”

Anna nods and skips alongside Hadrian. She watches all the people they pass. They didn’t look weird, like how Hadrian used to describe them. But that was back when he was being controlled.

“You okay Little Lilly?”

She nods. “Yup! Just looking around.”

He nodded. “You excited to have a pet? A companion?”

She nodded again. “What should I get Big Brother?”

“Owl’s are very useful. I was thinking we also get you a snake to protect you.”

“So an owl and a snake. Alright.”

Once they got to where they wanted to go they went in. Anna stared in awe at all the animals. Hadrian smiled at her. He motioned for her to go choose an owl.

She began looking around. She liked Hedwig, and she wanted to get an owl that would get along with her. That's when a beautiful black owl caught her attention. A pure black owl. It was staring at her.

“I want him.” She pointed to the owl.

The shopkeeper laughed. “He doesn’t let anyone come near her doll face. If you want him, you have to be able to hold him without losing an eye.”

Hadrian glared at the man. “Why don’t you try getting close to him, if he reacts badly, back up.”

She nodded and did as he said. She watched the owl as she got closer. He didn’t react, simply blinked at her.

She stopped when she was able to stretch out her arm and touch the stand. She smiled at the bird. 

The owl did a small bow like motion, before jumping onto her outstretched arm. Anna smiled brightly and gently rubbed her finger up and down his chest. He gave a ‘Hoo’.

Hadrian smiled smugly at the shell-shocked shop keeper. “Don’t underestimate anyone.”

The owner nodded. “He’s a Melanistic snowy owl.”

They nodded. Anna got him a cage and treats. She wasn't going to keep him a cage, but better be safe than sorry.

“Is that all for you guys?”

Hadrian shook his head. “No, we’re looking for a snake.” 

The shopkeeper paled. “Why would you want a snake?”

“ _ Why wouldn’t we want a snake? _ ”

The man gulped. He then shakily pointed. “They’re over there.”

They made their way to where he pointed. They didn’t have many snakes.

“ _ More stupid humans, when will they ever learn? _ ”

Hadrian turned to the voice. A white snake with red eyes was looking at them. Hadrian pointed to it. Anna looked over. “She’s pretty!”

“ _ How did that human know I was a female? _ ”

“ _ I wouldn’t question it. She just knows. _ ”

“ _ A speaker! I’ve never met a speaker before. _ ”

“ _ I could get you out of there, you just need to listen to me and Anna. _ ”

“ _ I’ll do it! _ ”

Hadrian smiled at the snake. He looked back to the shopkeeper. “We’ll take her.”

“The King Cobra?”

He nodded. “She’s an albino King Cobra, isn’t she.”

The man nodded. “Is that all?”

“Yes, that should do it.”

“ _ Of course the speaker wouldn’t choose anyone else _ .”

Hadrian looked to where the voice came from. From inside a giant glass case. A very large snake was looking at him.    
  


“What snake is that?”

“Oh him? He’s a Titanoboa, they can get up to 42 feet long and can weigh up to 2,500 pounds.”

“I want him.” This startled the man.

“You did hear me say how big they can get, right?”

Hadrian nodded. “Yes I did, but you should know that's nothing compared to the Basilisk.”

The man nodded. “Is that all then?”

Hadrian nodded. “That should be all.”

He went and got out both the King Cobra and Titanoboa. He was lucky the Titanoboa was about two feet long right now. 

“ _ Hello beautifuls _ .” He scratched the snake's heads.

“ _ Hello speaker! _ ” The King Cobra was very energetic.

“ _ Greeting speaker _ .” The Titanoboa, not so much.

“ _ Let's get you guys out of here _ .”

The snakes nodded. Hadrian gently distributed the King Cobra to Anna. She smiled at her when she curled around her arm. “I’ll take care of you guys, with the help of Hades.”

“You’ll need to figure out names for them.”

“I will big brother!”

He smiled at her. “Lets go get lunch then.”

She nodded and followed Hadrian. “Where are we going to eat?”

“We’re going to Star street, that's why we’re walking away from Diagon Alley. It’s just at the end of knockturn, the only way to it. There is a nice cafe I want to go to.”

“How do you know that? I thought you were monitored the whole time you usually came to Diagon Alley?”

“I was, but Fred and George wanted to go see Star street, so they got to ‘watch’ me last year, and we went and checked it out. You have no idea how hard it was to lose the other three. But it was fun, I didn’t have to be ‘Harry Potter’ I simply got to be Harry.”

“I think I’m going to like them!”

“Oh yeah definitely, they’re great.” Hadrian smiled.

Soon they got out of Knockturn. Anna stared in awe at the street. Instead of the crowded streets of Diagon, this one seemed more open, less populated. The pavement looked like it was a dark navy blue with dots of white sprinkling it, making it look like the night sky. All the buildings had a dark navy blue and light gold theme going on. The street was definitely wider. Lining the street was what you would see more in muggle london. Restaurant, clothing shops, a bookstore, clinics, dentists, and even eye doctors.

“Wow…”

“Yeah, they are more modern. Not many witches and wizards come here. Only the older families know it's here. And some don't like going through knockturn, so that really pushes away a lot of light families. But it’s really nice here.” He pointed to a small diner. “I wanted to go there.”

She nods and follows him.

When they walk in, they are hit with a mouth watering smell. This place was small and quiet. There were booths and a few tables, there was even a door to go outside for outside eating. Hadrian smiled as he led her to a booth.

“Hi! Welcome to The Comet, I’ll be your waitress, what drinks can I get you started with?”

“Sweet tea please miss!” Anna smiled at her. The waitress melted. She was so cute. 

Hadrian chuckled. “I’ll take a butterbeer.”

“Coming right up, oh, and here are y’alls menus.”

They both smiled at her as she walked away. Hadrian looked around, this place really had a nice aura to it. He’ll have to take the twins here sometime, his treat. He smiled softly as he thought about the pair of red heads. The only two that truly seemed to get him.

“Who are you thinking of?

“Oh, I'm thinking about George and Fred.”

“They’re the twins, right?”

Hadrian nodded. “Yeah they’re the twins.”

“I want to meet them!”

He chuckled. “Soon enough.”

She nodded. She then went back to looking at her King Cobra while petting her owl.

Soon the waitress came back with their drinks. “Here you guys go, have you decided on what you want to order?”

Hadrian looked at Anna, who nodded. He nodded as well. “I believe we are.” He looked up to her with a charming smile. “I would like the Comet fish and chips.”

She nods and writes it down, then turns to Anna.

“Can I have Astral chicken strips and chips?”

She nods again, and writes it down. She smiles at them and goes to place their orders.

“Have you decided on names?” Hadrian looked at her owl and snake.

  
  


She nods. She points to her owl. “I am thinking of calling him Nero.” She smiled when the owl, Nero, ‘Hoo’d and nodded. Then she pointed to her snake. “And her, Seren.”

“ _ I very much like that name _ .”

“She likes it.”

Anna deflated in relief. “I’m glad, I was so scared they wouldn’t like it.” He smiles. She perked up and looked at him. “What about you?”

He hummed. “I was thinking Malik.”

“ _ I appreciate my name _ .”

Hadrian smiles. “ _ It means King _ .”

Malik gave a happy hiss. He very much appreciates his name.

“Do you know what their names mean Anna.” He looked at her companions.

She shook her head. “No, I just thought they fit.”

Hadrian nods. “Nero means The Strong One, and Seren means Star.”

Anna’s eyes shined. “I chose good names then!” 

Hadrian nodded. He smiled as he watched her talk to her companions.

He heard the bell connected to the door ring. He glanced up and over. He blinked. Out of everyone to come here, he was not expecting the Malfoys, but, Narcissa was coming towards him.

“Hadrian.” She nodded at him. “Anna.” She smiled gently at the girl. 

“Cissa, what can I do for you.”

“I know it's only been a few hours, but I was able to talk to the Minister, and he would like to talk with you later today.”

He nodded. “Thank you for finding me and informing me, I am grateful.” He offers her a smile.

“It’s no issue, I am happy to help you.”

“Why don’t you and Draco join us for dinner?”

“We couldn’t intrude.”

“It’s truly no problem, we’re simply waiting for our wands to be finished being made.” He reassured her that it was okay.

She and Draco soon joined them.

“So what have you two done since we left the Bank.” Draco actually, surprisingly, asked.

“We first went and got our robes, we ran into Blaise and his mother, then we went and got our wands made, we’re still waiting for them to finish, then we went and got books, just some basic things that should help Anna in her first year, then we went and got her an owl and a snake, I got a snake as well, a giant, Anna dear cover your ears, a giant fuck you to Dumbledor once he realizes. You’re good now Anna.”

“About time that the parslemouth of the school got a snake, I thought one of us Slytherins would have to introduce you to the house pet snake.”

“You all have a pet snake?”

Draco nodded. “It’s been tradition to have a house snake.”

Hadrian nodded. “It's house tradition to be loud for absolutely no reason.”

The two nod. “Believe us we know, Lily was an exception to that.” Narcissa smiled lightly.

Hadrian smiled. “Mom….seems to be quiet in the memories I remember.”

She nodded. “She might have had a temper, but she was the quiet angry. And that always terrified others the most.”

He looked at Anna. “You got more of my mom then I did.”

Anna smiled a little bit. “I would prefer Auntie Lily being my mum.”

He smiled. “I bet mom would have loved you.”

“Oh she definitely would have, it's almost like looking at a mini her.”

“Can you tell us what mom was like?”

Narcissa nodded and began to tell them. Explaining in great detail how Lily had used a complex hex on James their fourth year, which made him randomly burst into song, and unconsciously throw glitter at his friends. It was a fun week. Then she explained when Lily had come to her and said she liked James. Narcissa had apparently called it.

They had eaten and laughed together for the last hour before Hadrian and Anna had to pick up their wands. Then they would go to the meeting with the Minister. That would be tiring, but Hadrian needed to talk to him. Hopefully he would be willing to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna come rant and make friends?
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


	5. Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian finally has that talk with the Minister

Hadrian sat in a waiting room with Anna. They were waiting for their meeting with the Minister. Hadrian observed his wand. Black and red wood entwined together, at the hilt some wood stuck out slightly like tree branches. 12 ½” surprisingly flexible.

Hadrian looked down at Anna, who was observing her own wand. It was light brown in color. It was smooth besides some small runic designs. 10” quite bendy. She stared at the wand in awe. Her very own wand, that she can do magic with!

**_“Hatchling is adorable when excited.”_ ** Nix suddenly spoke up, he had been quiet for a while. 

Hadrian nodded slightly to himself.  _ ‘She’s innocent, I’ll make sure she stays that way for as long as I can.’ _ He gently ruffled her hair when she wasn’t paying attention, which got him an angry cheek puff.

**_“You’ll have to scare away potential suitors.”_ ** Nix pointed out.

_ ‘Let them come, I’ll burn them. No one can touch my baby sister.’ _ Hadrian frowned to himself.

**_“I will help in that conquest. No one is good enough for our hatchling.”_ ** Hadrian couldn’t agree more with him.

“Mr. Potter.” An ugly toad like women in complete pink called him up. 

He pulled his mask on and held a hand out to Anna, who took it. He soon followed the woman back. “Minister Fudge will see you now.” She opened the door.

“Thank you ma’am.” he gave her a small head nod before walking in.

Minister Fudge was signing some things on his desk. It didn’t look like he would look up at him soon.

Hadrian guided Anna over to a chair. He let her sit down before turning back to the Minister, who still hasn’t looked up. Something must have happened if he was this focused on paper work.

Minister Fudge nodded to himself before he looked up. “Ah, Mr. Potter. Lady Malfoy did say you wanted to talk to me.” He soon realized Hadrian did not look the same and that he had an extra person with him. “And, who is this?” He gave a soft smile to the young girl.

“This is Anna, my cousin sir. I came to tell you about that night, from my own mouth, and not from some senile old man.”

Fudge turned his full attention to Hadrian. “He’s not back Mr. Potter.” He spoke lowly.

Hadrian nods once. “I am informing you that I don’t know what happened that night.” He watches Cornelius eyes widen as he seems shocked to hear this from Hadrian himself. “All I remember is me and Cedric landing in a graveyard and someone yelling the killing curse. Everything after that is a blur. I was in shock sir. I didn’t tell Dumbledore anything he told you. I told him that we were portkeyed away and that Cedric was killed. I don’t know who killed or why. All I can think of is that someone was angry at me, for any reason you could think of. I have guilt that I am the reason Cedric is dead. I can't apologize enough for that.”

“Dumbledore….lied about you-know-who being back?”

“I’m afraid he’s lied about many things sir. Did he tell you that I grew up spoiled?” Hadrian watched him nod. “I didn’t, I grew up abused. Same with my sweet Lily flower here.” She nervously looked at the Minister. “I can tell you that he’s lied about a lot of things to you. Like that my Godfather was the one to kill my parents.”

“But he was their secret keeper!”

“No, he wasn’t, Peter Pettigrew was. They said it in their wills. Dumbledore was there when they changed the secret keeper. Dumbledore illegally closed the wills. And, Peter Pettigrew is alive, he’s an illegal animagus.”

Cornelius had to sit back. He could tell that he was telling the truth. He had no reason to lie. He had no reason to lie about his family, no reason to lie about his home life. He should have known Dumbledore was lying to him, he had caught the man lying on many occasions.

“What are you going to do Minister?” Hadrian was honestly curious on what the man would do with this information.

“I’m going to get Amelia Bones up here so you two can work on getting your Godfather a trial.” He rubbed his eyes.

“What about Dumbledore?”

“I have a plan to have one of my own to be the new defense teacher.”

“Please tell me it's not that toad of a woman that walked us here. Sorry, that's offensive to toads.”

Cornelius laughed. But he soon nodded. “Yes, I planned to have her.”

“I would advise against it. She didn’t look like she would be good with working with children. Could I perhaps request someone?”

“Who would you request Mr. Potter.”

“Both of my Godfather, and his mate, and Kinglsey Shacklebolt when Remus and Sirius have to go into the forest for full moons.”

“You are saying I put a werewolf in the position?”

“He taught my third year, Remus Lupin. And Sirius Black knows how to calm him. And Mr. Shacklebolt is an Auror, so that's someone in the ministry. And Remus and Sirius are more loyal to me than they are to Dumbledore. And Professor Snape can brew the Wolfsbane potion for Remus.”

Hadrian could see the gears turning in Cornelius’s brain. He hoped he would be able to get through to him. This could be good for a lot of people.

“Mr. Fudge sir….I’ve seen some of Hades books, and I feel like the school is really lacking, maybe Mr. Shacklebolt would be able to get more teachers in for new classes?”

Both Hadrain and Cornelius looked at her. Hadrian soon nodded.

“Yeah, the school is really lacking. So many abandoned classrooms that could be used. And, and, a class on etiquette would be good, so we can get muggleborns to understand how important Pure-blood traditions are.”

Hadrian grinned when he saw him nodding along. 

“You would be right. I’ll call Amelia up, she might be able to help with some of these things.” He moved to the floo in his office.

Hadrian seemed to deflate in relief. He smiled down at Anna. She really helped him there. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you Big Brother.” She smiled brightly back.

“Alright Mr. Potter, she will be up here shortly.” With that he went back to the paper work on his desk that needed to be done.

Hadrian nodded and sat down next to Anna, who engaged him into a game of rock-paper-scissors. She won most of the games.

“How are you so good at this?”

“You just need to read someone's body language. I could usually tell which one you were going to use.”

He let out a light chuckle. “Alright. I’ll start doing that.” He ruffled her hair. 

“Big Brother!” She let out a giggle as she tried to get his hand away.

They stopped when someone knocked on the door. Hadrian pulled her close when Cornelius told whoever was out there to come in.

Amelia soon walked in. “You wanted to see me?”

“Ah yes, did you bring what I asked?”

“There were no files on Sirius Black.”

“He didn't have a trial?”

“It seems so.” She nodded, it was clear that she was not happy.

“He was thrown into Azkaban without a trial!”

“I’m afraid so.” She nods.

“Well, I hope that you can work with Mr. Potter on getting his Godfather a trial.”

She turned and looked at him. “I will need anything I can get. And I am sorry that he was thrown in without a trial.”

Hadrian nodded. “It's okay Madam Bones. I’ll gladly help if it gets my Godfather free.” 

She nods and starts to work with him in what they can bring to the trial, and how to get Sirius here.

“I can fire call him. Explain everything to him, I’ll have to make sure Dumbledick isn’t in the room, or anyone but Moony is in the room.”

“You can go ahead and use the floo Mr. Potter.” Cornelius was still going through paperwork.

Hadrian nodded and went to the fireplace. He thought of where he wanted and threw floo powder into the fireplace.

Amelia went over what she’d have for the trial. Hadrian said he’d get his parents' will's. And that Sirius would agree to Veritaserum. All that Albus was not allowed to be present.

Cornelius had gotten out courses and classes at Hogwarts. Ones that were dropped and ones that were active. After the trial, he was going to talk to Sirius, Remus, and Kinglsey after the trial.

Hadrian soon lifted his head away from the fireplace. He looked at them. “He said he’ll come, but only if it's Kingley and Tonks escorting him.

Amelia nodded. “That will be arranged. If you could send words to the Goblins about the wills, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Hadrian nodded and began to write letters. “I’ll be writing to my other Godparents. They would want to be present for the trial.”

“Who are your other Godparents Mr. Potter.” Cornelius was still going through papers.

“The Malfoy’s.”

Both adults stopped and turned to him.

He soon looked up at them. “You didn’t know? You know what, I’m not surprised by that. Lady Malfoy had been very close to my Mother.”

Amelia and Cornelius looked at each other. The Potter’s must have kept it a secret for a reason.

“I’m going to write to them and invite them.”

“Alright Mr. Potter.” Amelia nodded. She stood up. “I’ll be going to get a courtroom ready. Public, correct?”

“Yes, this needs to make the front page on every paper in the magical world.”

Amelia smiles. “It will.” She soon left to get everything ready.

  
“ **_This is the start of_ ** **_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore’s fall_ ** .” Nix’s booming laugh startled Hadrian a bit, but he couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna make some friends?
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


End file.
